


My champange problems

by bbymarkie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Inspired by Taylor Swift, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbymarkie/pseuds/bbymarkie
Summary: Your mom’s ring in your pocket,My picture in your wallet,Your heart was glass, i dropped itChampagne problems.-Taylor Swift
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	My champange problems

> _You booked the night train for a reason_ _So you could sit there in this hurt Bustling crowds or silent sleepers You're not sure which is worse.  
> _

It was dangerous but what can he do? It was night, the station void of humans except for the boy who finds comfort in loneliness, Alot already told him to stop this habit of his, specially if he was gonna do it alone but he never listend. If he dies tonight, he dies, it would’ve been a blessing to him.   
  


The floor vibrated and an ear-deftining sound came, the cart stopped infront of him and slowly he enter the train, his face cannot be clearly seen, his head always down, the weight seems to be heavy on his shoulders. He sat down on the bench, no one was present. It was around 12 to 1 am anyway people probably already gone home or are still working their asses off. He sees this opportunity to be alone a gift from the heavens but sometimes the loud silence gets too much and he misses the sound of couples love talking or children crying or the man snoring or a girl having an argument, just the daily noise. But once again, it was better to be alone where he wont have to mask the pain in his heart. Something he has been carrying since the day he knew his love will never make it out.

And the night continues with a heartaching boy on a train alone.

> _Because I dropped your hand while dancing_   
>  _Left you out there standing_   
>  _Crestfallen on the landing_   
>  _Champagne problems_

  
  
His pained expression was one no one can ever miss, his eyes glistend with unshed tears as he watches the man he swore was gonna spend his life with walk away from him. It was embarassing, being in a event full of people with there other halves while his was walking out of his life. Everyone saw him and everyone gave him pity, and he hated that so much. This was suppose to be the night where he was gonna tell him he was ready to marry him and yet what he got was a confession.   
  


A confession that said to him, this is the end.

_” Johnny i-“_

_”mark we wont make it”_

_The smaller man looked up at his boyfriend, with confusion. Johnny’s hand suddenly felt like it was gonna dissapear when he lessend the grip he had._

_“What....what do you mean?...”_

_Johnny sighed at the younger and for the first time since they met the younger felt so cold on the gaze of his lover._

_”let’s end this”_

_and with that being stated, he left as if it was as easy throwing paper away. Mark stood there under the gazes of strangers, alone,confused and cold._

He ran to the restroom, and thought maybe this night was okay since there was no one in it, he’s doing anything he can just so he can stay stronger just a little longer, atleast he was sure no one was gonna see he tears.   
  


> _Your mom's ring in your pocket_   
>  _My picture in your wallet_   
>  _Your heart was glass, I dropped it_   
>  _Champagne problems_

Immediately he fetched his phone but as soon as the device was out the other contents of the pocket also came flying out in his haste, the wallet fell open and he saw happy smiles and young love on the picture he kept in his pocket for memories he wishes to tell his future. And a ring from his mum that he was gonna give him.

he broke down even more as he dial his best friend’s number, his sobs that cannot be contained.

_“Hello- MARK? hey why are you crying?”_

_”we...we’re over Hae...he ended...he ended it.”_

_”WHAT? WHERE ARE YOU NOW?”_

_”still at the event...just in the restroom..”_

_”okay okay...i’ll pick you up wait for me.”_

”okay...”

the call ended and mark, oh the poor boy, just kept crying a dam, not caring anymore, he lost his so called forever...

what did you expect him to do?

>   
>  _You told your family for a reason_   
>  _You couldn't keep it in_   
>  _Your sister splashed out on the bottle_   
>  _Now no one's celebrating_

banging resonated within his apartment, the man sleeping woke up suddenly, head spinning as his hang-over hits him so hard, the knocking- no, banging on his door was’t really helping. He stood up, swaying a little, slowly walking towards the front door wanting to throw profanities here and there.

But the moment he unlocked the door it came swinging open with an angry person. His rage can be felt, the air was heavy, and it suddenly felt so hot, he is ashamed but what did he do? The person pushes him as he enters on his own and bangs the door closed. The taller man suddenly felt so small tho he was sure he was way bigger than the person infront of him. The man took big steps towards him and punched his face with so much force he actually fell on the floor, his state before letting the man in wasn’t helping at all.

_”WHAT THE HELL JOHNNY”_

He screamed, it was way to early, he glanced at the clock and saw it was already 1pm.

_”Haechan what’s wrong-“_

_”DON’T WHATS WRONG ME SON OF A BITCH, EXPLAIN, WHY THE SUDDEN BREAK UP? AFTER 3YEARS TOGETHER YOU JUST SUDDENLY THINK YOU CAN LEAVE? WHAT? GOT TIRED? FUCKER”_

He was shaking Johnny so hard, he wanted to puke but he remembers what he did last night. How mark was wishing for it to be the best, how love sick mark looked like, how he shatters the small mans heart, how he left the boy standing while everyone gave him judging glares, how he went home and drank all the champagne he has.

He remembers it all, and now he faces the aftermath of his sudden actions.

_”i...i...hae wait my head hurts-“_

_”WHY SHOULD I CARE ABOUT YOUR HEAD WHEN YOU BROKE MY BEST FRIENDS HEART? AGE DOES’NT MATTER RIGHT NOW, YOU PROVED YOURSELF YOU’RE NOT WORTHY OF RESPECT. YOU LEFT MARK STANDING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROOM WITH FULL OF PEOPLE KNOWING HOW MUCH HE HATES CROWD ATTENTION, YOU LEFT HIM ON HIS OWN HEARTACHING AND EXPECT ME TO PITY THE DRUNK STATE YOU ARE IN ASSHOLE?!”_

out of all the mistakes johnny made, this one he was so sure. He was gonna regret it till the day he lays on his death bed.

” _Mark didn’t even sleep! He kept crying, questioning his worth and all the things he shouldn’t even question! The only way we got him to sleep was when he passed out! You bitch! Don’t ever come running back, begging for forgivenes you piece of shit, i will make sure Mark doesn’t regret moving on from you...”_

And when haechan left, not only did he left small scratches and bruises. He also left the realization of how much he messed up.

_One for the money, two for the show_   
_I never was ready, so I watch you go_   
_Sometimes you just don't know the answer_   
_'Til someone's on their knees and asks you_

He never really got why he did it, it was a decision he suddenly made cause he knew Mark wanted more now. And he knows it was unreasonable. But at that moment he knew what Mark was gonna say, he knew what he was gonna propose to him. So at that very moment he decided to end, cause he wasnt ready. He should’ve said that to Mark instead. Mark is way to kind and forgiving he would understand Johnny was scared but...he chose the way where cowards take and brought down a blossoming relationship with him.

Haechan ment what he said and made sure Johnny doesn’t get to have the chance to take Mark back. Its been 6 months since that happend and Johnny saw Mark 4 times within those months, and everytime he saw Mark he sees a blessing that he gave away, just because he was scared.

The first time he saw him he looked so tired, and small, and a little too thin. Tho he understands, his own appearance changed. He also got thin, lost pounds. But he knows what he did was something that can never be forgiven. He would’ve tried to get Mark back but he was afraid of commitment, while Mark was ready to take on every challenges. And everyone saw him as the strong one in the relationship but he know out of both of them Mark was a champion, a force to be reckoned with. Something people should fear because of his determination. He was always ready for whatever challenges their relationship got and when Mark was ready to take the next level, he wasnt. So he left before Mark even thinks of him as a wuss for not being able to level up but he is sure...he still was the coward for mot stating he was not ready.

so he watched from the sidelines, and saw how Mark moved on. And it shatters his heart the most cause he can’t. He had the best and threw it away. He got the prize and gave it away. He wants him back but Mark deserves someone much more better and fearless and strong. Someone he should’ve been.

But he did love Mark, he was just scared. Fear kept him anchor underwater when Mark was willing to go every hardships with him. He knew Mark was willing to stay longer underwater if he just said so, but once again, he let him go.

  
_"She would've made such a lovely bride_   
_What a shame she's fucked in her head, " they said_   
_But you'll find the real thing instead_   
_She'll patch up your tapestry that I shred  
_

It was hard for the young lad to move on, he was not ready, he didn’t know there was gonna be a life without Johnny. He felt so lost and alone and just questioning why did he have to give up on him just like that. Did he hate him? Did he do something that made the other man unhappy? Was he angry? Was he too ugly for him? Did he thought he deserved better? He was drowning on self-doubt, swimming on her waters unable to rise. He just feels so helpless.

Haechan stayed with him through thick and thin, even tho he told him he’s gonna be fine alone Haechan never left. He was there to hug him and assure him that he was just perfect, that no he wasnt ugly or annoying or any bad thing. But still he wishes to know why was Johnny willing to drop a relationship that he thought was doing oh so well.

Mark was currently at the book store searching for a book he can read, in the 6 months he spend he didn’t read a single book and he misses it so he decided to leave his aparment alone after months had past and went to the nearest book store.

_“Excuse me? Can you help me where i can find the latest books?”_

Mark spun around and saw a man looking at him with a small smile on his lips.

_”uhmm...i dont know? Im actually a customer...so..”_

he saw how the man went red and said sorry, he thought he was one of the store worker and he was looking for new novels.

 _”its fine...Tho i can help you look for it?”_ Mark said smiling.

_”that would be nice! Thank you! Im yuta by the way...”_

_”Mark...Mark lee”_

_And hold your hand while dancing  
Never leave you standing  
Crestfallen on the landing  
With champagne problems_

Its been 3years since then, Mark and Yuta’s relationship blossomed so well and they started dating 4months after they met. Mark still wounded by his past relationship then was supported and taken care by Yuta, assuring him that he was the best, making sure he knows that he is worth everything.

Haechan, ofcourse was happy, his bestfriend hits the biggest slump he had and made out of it, he was smiling again and laughing, everything he was before but improved and he was proud. He knew Yuta was gonna be okay, he proved himself, he saved mark. He pulled him out of the deep end and showed him the new path. Where there was no road but a path of dirth, stone and grasses but it was beautiful.

After 4years Mark was ready but he was scared, he was nervous and felt he was gonna puke. He want to ask Yuta, if he would be his other half till the day they lay on their death bed, but this was something that happend years ago and he was scared that he was gonna ruin something he worked hard on again.

 _”Mark? Are you feeling cold? Your hands are so cold”_ Yuta stated. They were dancing in an event. Just as the same as last time, exactly as the last time, but when he looked at the eyes of the japanese male he didn’t felt cold. Taking a deep breath, and licking his drying lips...

_”Yuta....will you marry me?”_

_Your mom's ring in your pocket  
Her picture in your wallet  
You won't remember all my  
Champagne problems_

_”Mark...is that you?”_

Someone was calling his name, he looked up from where he was staring at his hands, where a lovely ring was resting on his left ring finger. He looked up and felt time slew down from the shock that course through his body.

_”johnny..”_

Johnny stared at mark and he was breathless. He was as beautiful as the day he left him, he looked healthier and glowing. Its been 6years and alot changed. He stared at the young mans hand and his breath hitched, he felt like crying, Mark found somebody who wasn’t scared to take on the next chapter of their relationship.

” _you’re...married...”_ he said, feeling his heart hurt a little.

” _yeah..”_

Mark looked down smiling, remembering the day, his wedding day, the vows, the catering, their honeymoon, it wasn’t as enchanting as the disney movies stated but it was lovely and warm.

 _”Mark! Oh..hi im Yuta, Mark’s husband”_

when Yuta arrived he was holding two cups one coffee and one hot chocolate with tiny marshmallows. _’how mark wanted it, sweet’_.

” _Hi...im johnny. I saw mark by and just wanted to say hello, i’ll leave now”_

_”oh okay...dont you want to sit down?”_

_”nah im fine mark, i have errands to do, thanks for the offer tho”_

_”okay take care man”_

_”thanks yuta, bye mark”_

Johnny left and continuesly went to the other side of the street, he looked back and saw how they cuddle on the cafe. How both were so inlove and love sick and it made him feel so sad, he went home.

He locked the door, took off his shoes, went straight to his fridge and grabbed the bottle of champagne he had. Not even thinking of getting a glass, he was alone anyways he can drink straight from it, as if someone will judge a heart broken man.

the walls were witnesses of a man getting his heart crush and finally being able to let go a love he hope, still hope, he can fix. Atleast tho.

_he wont remember my champagne problems..._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it! This is my first time and i hope to improve more hehehe. Thank u for giving time to read this!


End file.
